


The Sun | Howl Pendragon x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lemon, One Shot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Twitter request! ☆ Before Howl met Sophie, he was known for his womanizing ways. You’re just another girl in town he finally seduces.  *I DO NOT OWN HOWL JENKINS PENDRAGON OR HOWL’S MOVING CASTLE* Minors DNI.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon & Reader, Howl Pendragon & You, Howl Pendragon/Original Female Character(s), Howl Pendragon/Reader, Howl Pendragon/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	The Sun | Howl Pendragon x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request for some Howl! I was very excited to work on this. However, I love Sophie and their story, so this would take place pre-movie, with Howl petulant and blonde (sorry to those who prefer his growth and natural dark hair, he’s still hiding) and being an absolute playboy – just with magical powers. As with the aesthetics of the towns we see in the movie, you’re wearing a high necked dress similar to Sophie, and a simple dress slip (not my taste but, that’s setting the scene). As usual in my writings, no condoms. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7hAOdYeJqfNmQumzvpJgfr?si=8530be01f91f4fdc

The Wizard Howl is selfish, grabbing and hasty and hot over you. You’ve put off his advances for the sake of societal appearances, but it’s only made him more persistent – and, though you can’t admit it out loud, more full of desire yourself. Howl is used to getting what he wants when he wants it. And he wants you, he’s been wanting you for weeks now, as he tells you again and again here in the brick alleyway as he palms at your clothes.

“Tell me you don’t want me close,” he says, whining in your ear, lips just grazing your jaw and neck. He grabs at your waist with one hand, the other pushing into the wall behind the café where you’d _just_ let him take you to lunch. He almost kisses your neck as he whispers, the heat from his presence hovering over your skin.

“No,” you say. You know as well as he does that the answer is grammatically vague, and he chuckles lightly as his hand flexes over you. You close your eyes, sighing gently, opening them when you feel his warmth move away from your throat. Howl’s leaning back, staring at you again, a soft insincere smile playing at the edge of his lips. He’s so beautiful, so bright and golden and strong like the sun. You’re aware of your heartbeat stuttering over itself, know that your lips are just barely parted, feel the heat rising to your cheeks. 

And in the back of your mind, the rumors that you’ve started to hear, the rumors you find hard to believe when you stare into his brilliant sapphire eyes (but that you wonder, you just wonder for the sake of your own safety if they could be true) – that when you give him what he wants, he’ll rip your heart out after.

But his eye have a hollow tenderness behind the twinkling mischief, and you can’t – just can’t quite bring yourself to believe that he would. Almost. 

Howl lets go of your waist, suddenly almost cold without his touch, and raises his hand to your cheek. Your breath catches, and he smiles just a little wider. 

“What troubles you? Haven’t I given you reason to trust me? Don’t you trust me?” Howl asks, his voice dropping almost into a rumble. Your face tilts into his inviting hand almost instinctively. He leans in, kissing your other cheek. 

“Mm- no,” you say, again vaguely, but that gentle kiss on your face is your unraveling. You sigh softly, and Howl moves to your lips, shining eyes locking on yours before you sink your lids close and fully surrender the last of your reservation.

Because Howl’s a good kisser. Of course he is. His lips are warm and like fire, strong with power that just barely buzzes beneath his skin, and you can feel it in his kiss. He tastes like sweet spice. You find yourself reaching up, locking your hands around his neck, the gentle soft strands of sun-gold hair cascading around your fingers. His tongue parts your lips, deepening the kiss. Before you realize it, your knee has slid between his legs, your hips almost grinding against his. 

Howl’s hand slowly moves down your jaw to your throat, fingers splaying out, thumb over your pulse point as his fingertips dip under the neckline of your dress. His other hand has come off the brick behind you, because you feel both roaming over your shoulders just as his mouth begins to move, breaking the kiss to come back up your cheek, nipping gently against your earlobes as your head lolls back in response at the sensation. 

He knows he’s hit a sweet spot right there under your ear, because you feel his mouth spread in a grin.

“That’s my girl,” he says softly. 

He’s feeling for the fastening at the back of your neck, and you drop your arms, pressing your palms into the warm, sunbaked brick as he frees the buttons of your dress. Your eyes dart up, searching the alleyway for signs of life in the windows, but not pushing Howl away. He keeps moving, all the way down your back until it’s slipping, and you shift your shoulders to let the fabric fall to your waist, leaving you in the sheer slip undergarment and stockings. Howl runs a finger under the thin, silky shoulder strap, tugging lightly before letting go, moving to your chest and rubbing your breasts over the thin fabric. It’s teasing, his touches over your clothes, cupping you in his hands and finding your nipples with his pinching thumbs. His rings are still cold to the touch, icy metal pushing through the silky fabric. You gasp, hands pushing against the wall to keep yourself up. 

When Howl looks up at you again, the grin is still dancing over his face as your chest arches instinctively towards him in response. 

“I’ve wanted this,” Howl says. He sounds purring, satisfied and smug, like he’s just gotten what he wants after throwing a temper tantrum and proud of his victory. “I’ve been waiting to touch you for _so long_.”

You moan, feeling the roughness of his fingers over the silky covering of the undergarment. His hands push, rolling to your ribcage and back up from under your chest, and every last bit of fear is pushed away with his persistent touch. You’re left only with the desire that’s been deep inside you since you first saw the golden-haired man, the desire you tried to deny and tame with logic and self-imposed rules, and finally accepting. 

“And… if I say… I’ve wanted you too?”

“Oh, you wicked tease,” Howl says. There’s a crackle of glee in his voice, and he leans up, planting another quick kiss on your lips before slowly dropping down to his knees, tugging the rest of your dress down with him. The afternoon sun is directly overhead, keeping you hot even as your body trembles bare beneath only the thin silk slip. 

Howl’s moving again, hands light on your ankles as he pulls your boots and stockings off, shrugging his own cloak away and pulling his shirt over his head before starting up. He gently nudges your feet apart, and you clap your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself as his head comes up between your legs, just under the mid-length hem of the slip. He kisses the soft, sensitive skin of your inner thighs, first one, then the other. 

He comes quickly to your pussy, and you didn’t realize you were _so_ wet until you feel the heat of his breath as his kisses turn open-mouth. Howl’s mouth sucks lightly on you before letting go, moving on, dancing up and down your body and coming closer to your core. His hands push into your thighs, fingers gripping you tighter and tighter every moment. Your muscles clench in response.

“Howl – ” you start, but his tongue moves faster than yours and pushes up, greedily, hungrily, and you cut yourself off with a cry. You force your lips closed and try to turn it into a moan, suddenly mindful of the windowed buildings surrounding you, the dim clatter of the street outside the alleyway. You’re certain no one saw the two of you duck back here on Howl’s “shortcut” walking you home, that no one would take the same path down, but you _shouldn’t_ scream.

“ _Howl!_ ”

But it’s hard not to, with Howl’s tongue inside you, curling and flickering up to your clit as his right hand pushes up your thigh to reach for your entrance. His fingers tense, rubbing against each other in the space between your thighs, sliding your slickness between him before he pushes the index and middle straight into you. You moan again, your breath stuttering as he runs the flat of his tongue all the way down to your entrance, stuffed with his fingers fucking you, and then back up to your clit. His tongue alternates long, heavy licks with short teasing ones as he still moves up and down, and his fingers continue working into you, pushing directly up as the side of his thumb pulls your folds apart. 

“ _Ohh…_ …”

It aches, so deliciously. Your body craves friction, your thighs trembling as they’re kept apart by his head. If you were lying on your back, you would have been bucking your hips towards him, but rocking back and forth here in the alleyway is the best you can do. Your grip on Howl’s shoulders gets sweaty as your heartrate races, and you shift up to his hair, grabbing fistfuls of his golden hair. 

His fingers slide so easily in and out of you, plunging up so hard it feels like you’re getting impaled onto him, the angle hitting so deeply to your core every time that your knees are going weak. You have to lean back, even with the rough brick scratching your back, probably pilling against the thin silk of your slip. You feel yourself coming to the edge as Howl’s expert fingers and tongue continue to play over you slowly faster and faster.

It’s the kiss he presses once more to your inner thigh, sticky and wet as he draws away, that makes you fully melt. You feel yourself throb, pulsing so hard it almost feels like you’ve come, your pussy feeling close to buzzing even as you let go of his hair and his head falls back from under the slip. He looks up at you again, his hand on your thighs so deep in the flesh that you know you’ll bruise. 

“I should have tasted you sooner,” Howl says. His eyes are clouded with lust.

“Help yourself,” you say weakly, feeling the blood rush through you as your body reels, tilting back away from the edge of orgasm, wishing he would continue

“You’re delicious,” Howl says. He rises, golden hair catching the light as he comes back up to you, offering his hand to your mouth. Your lips are parted, but you don’t expect it when he slips the two fingers into your mouth. “Taste.”

Your eyes flutter as you moan involuntarily. Howl’s words falter as he moans too, struggling to get his words out as you suck around his fingers, feeling the space tighten in your mouth. His skin is salty beneath your own taste, his rings metallic and smooth under your tongue.

“I… darling, I would love to savor you. I loved hearing your voice scream my name, I want to hear every sound you make, but _right here,_ right now, you could get us caught. And… I didn’t think you were done yet.”

“Mmmm,” you say around his fingers. Howl groans again, moving them into a V-shape when your suction relaxes. His rings gently clack against each other as he opens and closes, repeating the motion a few more times before bringing them back together and out of your mouth. A thin trail of saliva attaches your lips to his fingers as he draws back, glistening in the sun before snapping. You wipe the back of your mouth, looking up at him and panting slightly.

“No, we’re not done,” Howl repeats softly, and he grabs the sides of your face in his hands and draws you towards him again. This kiss is frantic, ravenous, deeply hungry as his mouth is over yours once more. His spicy taste is mixed musky with your own, and you raise your hands to hold his wrists, pressing him close to you. Your back is still roughly pinned against the brick alleyway walls but your hips are straining forward to Howl’s body as he mumbles incoherent, groaning curse words into your mouth. 

You let go of his wrists with a squeeze and move your arms out, running your hands along the expanse of his chest. His skin is warm and rises and falls rapidly with his heavy breaths. Your heart is beating so loud in your own ears that you can’t hear his, as your hands move down to his pants. 

Howl lets go of you and breaks the kiss with a groan, moving his hands to meet yours and fumble at the fastening of his pants. You let out a sigh, a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding, and tug against his waistband. 

He opens his pants and you feel his cock against the back of your hand, already stiff. His eyes bore into yours, and a smile spreads over his lips, a heavy grin rather than the earlier smug smirks. “Now.. we don’t want to get caught, right?”

“Fuck.. right,” you say hoarsely. Your hand moves out, meets his as he strokes his hand over his cock. He laces his fingers through yours and guides it over him, his eyes not leaving yours as he leads you in stroking gently over him. He’s hard under your palm, and you keep stroking up and down when he lets go of your hand to wrap his hands around the hem of your slip and urge it up over your hips. 

“Good,” Howl says, and he twists the fabric in his one hand and uses the other to lift your thigh slightly forward. He leans in, his cock coming between your legs as you try to guide him to your entrance with shaking fingers. His hips almost press right into yours as he moves back and forth, rubbing his cock right between your thighs, teasingly under your pussy. 

You moan, the sound slipping louder from your chest as you let go of him and let your hands fall back to the brick wall.

“Be a good girl, and don’t _scream_ , okay?”

You nod, trying to keep yourself under control as much as possible, but it’s so difficult, damningly difficult. The brick against your back begins to feel pleasurably rough as he rocks against you. The aching need is building, roaring, longing to feel him inside you. Your pussy throbs, hot and wet, feeling his cock right under you. You want Howl, you need him. 

“My good girl,” Howl says, his voice raspy with lust. You groan, adjusting your feet and standing a little further apart, and it’s just what he needs to angle his next rocking motion forward right into you, lubricated by your own slick arousal. 

“ _Oh!_ ”

It’s hard to keep your promise to be quiet, your knees immediately going weak at the feeling of his first thrust into you. This is even better, and Howl’s next thrust into you is smooth and deeper as you slump into the wall. You try to buck your hips back to meet him, but his pace is too hard and fast even as you try to move with him. 

Howl moves with full force, hands holding your shoulders before shifting to brace himself on the wall, over your head as he grunts with his thrusts. His muscles strain on either side of your head and his face, and your hands ball into fists against the brick. He fills you up with every thrust with how hard he’s fucking you. If it felt like his fingers were impaling you, his cock almost feels like you’re splitting apart. You feel your slick wetness against your inner eyes, pooling out of you with every stroke out and pump back in, and the moans ride out of you louder and louder.

“ _Shhh,_ ” Howl hisses as your voice rises, and moves one of his hands from the wall over your head to cover your mouth, thumb into your cheek and side of his hand pushing between your lips. It cuts off your sound, and you lightly bite that space between his thumb and forefinger as your voice gurgles into a whimper. 

Howl thrusts his hips up into you harsher and faster, the heat burning at the base of your stomach beginning to spread through your body as his thrusts fall into a frantic rhythm. Your thighs begin to shake at the effort of keeping your body at this angle, and it turns into a full-body quiver. It races against the build of your orgasm, and you whine into his hand again as his cock rubs into you with each stroke.

“Hold onto me, hold tight,” Howl whispers roughly, and lets go of your mouth. His pace falters a little as you do what he says. You wrap your arms around his neck under his golden hair, and both of his hands come to scoop your ass, digging right into the back of your thighs as he hoists you up against the wall. You gasp, half in pain at the scraping brick that is likely shredding your slip to ribbons, and mostly in a shooting, delicious pleasure as he lifts you effortlessly over his cock. It makes his thrusts even deeper as he fucks you against the brick, and he leans his body into yours. The pressure is electric, and you squeeze your thighs around him, crossing your ankles and bringing Howl closer to you, allowing him deeper and deeper as you feel his pants slip further down his thighs.

“You…feel so good, so tight…” Howl says, his voice low but clear against you.

Your arms clutch over his back, digging your nails into the firm skin, arching your neck as you buck and moan under the warmth of his body, muffling yourself in his shoulder as you try to keep quiet. Howl’s lips are moving again against your throat, suckling and kissing with an urgency as his mouth opens against you to leave love bites. Your body trembles even harder as you struggle to take a clear breath, pinned between him and the wall, your entire body a live wire. His breath is just as wild, something hungry over your body that makes your skin prickle as his grunts and groans vibrate over you. It’s intoxicating, every sensation over and into you, his cock thrusting into your depths and spreading ecstasy through your veins.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” you whisper into his shoulder. Howl makes a hissing, satisfactory noise, his hands tightening on the back of your thighs. His cock stretches you, plunging deeper, deliciously pulling you apart as he comes in, rocks out, and slams back in again. 

“How long…have you been waiting to get fucked like this?”

You scrape your nails up across his back, coming up to his shoulders again for balance. Your inner thigh muscles strain against the expanse of his body, and you try to clench your muscles to keep yourself against his hips.

“Since… since the beginning,” you admit jaggedly, briefly closing your eyes and hunching your shoulders into Howl, his breath hot on your neck. “I wanted you.. as soon as I saw you.”

He makes a sound like a sharp laugh, like it’s all he can force out. “ _Tease,_ ” he says, almost triumphantly. His fingers dig into your flesh and suddenly his thrusts move frantically. He’s fucking you harder, your composure fully coming apart. 

“ _Howl…_ ”

You force your head back, leaning against the wall as your body rides up and down with the force of his movements. Your body is racing towards the long-desired orgasm hard and fast with every thrust of his cock. Your body quivers, your pussy beating in time with your heart. Howl’s eyes meet yours, burning and dark, and you angle your chin forward to kiss him.

He catches your lips, and you whimper into his mouth as the kiss moves. Your fingers dig into skin just as his does, his moans caught in your throat as they come out. The tight, hot heat at the base of your stomach is so close to bursting. You’re ready, you’re so close. 

“Howl.. I’m…I’m going to come, I‘m going to come,” you say, gasping, forcing the words as you try to stifle the cries with his kiss. But Howl leans back, immediately parting from your lips.

“I want to hear you. I want to hear you come for me,” he says, eyes flashing and teeth gritting in a devious smile.

You whimper, feeling your inner thighs quiver, unable to sustain any of it anymore. “Howl – ”

“I want to hear you _come_ , I don’t care if the whole town hears,” he says, insistent. His voice, deep and raw, is enough alone to push you over the edge. 

You whine again, but it’s weaker, your body so overstimulated. 

“Let go,” Howl says, and you feel your whole body shudder as it breaks. And you scream. You feel your inner muscles tighten and spasm over Howl’s cock as the heat wave roars through you. It reaches up behind your stomach as you come apart over him, the cry ricocheting through the abandoned alleyway into the hot afternoon sky.

Howl comes too with his own symphony of groans, grinding his hips deep into your tight core and pushing you directly against the wall, almost _into_ the bricks as his frantic thrusts break rhythm. You gasp, feeling him hot inside you as your nails dig into his shoulders, the waves of pain and pleasure crashing into each other. 

He kisses you again as his cock throbs inside you, holding you close as the kisses come tender this time, fingers flexing and bending into you as both of you come down. Howl pulls out of you as he helps you back down on your feet. Your entire body feels raw and ragged, your thighs sticky with fluids that cannot be contained.

Howl kisses you once more, tenderly as he pulls his pants back up, bending down to gather the bundles of fabric. He smooths out your dress, handing it back to you with an almost sweet smile you haven’t seen before, on all your coffee dates, on all your sidewalk strolls.

The smile, dazzling as the sun, breaks your heart, and something tells you you’re never going to see it or Howl again after today.

“I’ll walk you home,” he says, and you find yourself shaking your head even as your heart skips a beat.

“I’m… really, I’m fine.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve always walked you home.”

But the words sound half-hearted, and you shake your head again as you step back into the dress. Howl smiles again, a little sadly, and puts his hands on your waist to urge you into a gentle spin as he does your buttons back up. You hear him gasp lightly.

“Your back – I’m sorry. Let me…”

“No,” you start to say again, but feel a cool tingle across your skin. Magic, healing the rough marks of the bricks. The tingle spreads all over your flesh, and you raise your eyes to the windows above, fighting tears that you know Howl can’t see, as he erases his marks on you, even the bruises and love bites you would have treasured in the coming days.

If only he knew, if only you could talk with him beyond the superficial, that you’d been his for so long, since the first day you saw his shining golden face on the town streets. Since your first coffee. That every weak moment you had revolved around how badly you wanted him, how desperately you wanted to give yourself to him even though you knew he would leave as soon as he got what he wanted. You know, you have a sinking feeling thudding at the back of your head as the last ecstasy of your orgasm fades, that as soon as you walk back to the main street he will be _gone_ , gone forever. 

No, the Wizard Howl didn’t rip your heart out and eat it. But he's taken it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it’s a little depressing ending but I wanted to keep it canonical, as much as we love Howl, he belongs with Sophie, and we are but another stop on the journey to find her. Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
